A Moment
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine gets a visit from Kurt, who has some rather good news that could brighten up his day. Spoilers for 3x11


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee

_**Warnings: **_Spoilers for the Michael episode of Glee.

* * *

><p>He was sitting up on his bed, attempting to read the magazine that he'd purchased a few days earlier but hadn't had the time to read yet, his left eye narrowed and his tongue in between his lips. Reading with only one eye was rather hard. Sighing, he gave up as his right eye throbbed, tossing the magazine to the empty side of his bed. Pushing himself up, he reached up with his hand to his right eye, wanting to scratch at it, because it <em>itched<em>, but then he put his hand back down, because no. He wasn't allowed to itch at it.

_God, Sebastian's a jerk_, he thought with a frown, thinking back to that split second where he'd seen Sebastian looking at Kurt with a glare, the slushie in his hand. If Blaine hadn't pushed Kurt away and taken the slushie, Kurt would be in the situation Blaine currently was.

And Blaine couldn't – wouldn't – have that.

A knock on his door drew his attention away from his thoughts, and he grinned happily when he looked over and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, a letter in his hand. "Hey," Kurt said softly. "Can I come in?"

Blaine nodded, pushing himself up more on his bed. "Of course, you never have to ask." He gestured to the other side of his bed that was empty, then took the magazine and tossed it onto the chair next to his bed as Kurt climbed onto the mattress next to him. "Hey you," he said softly, turning to place a kiss on Kurt's head. "How are you?"

"I think that I should be asking how _you're_ doing, Blaine," Kurt replied sternly, but Blaine noticed that the grin couldn't be wiped from his boyfriend's gaze.

"I'm..." _scared, tired, in pain, so, SO glad that you didn't get hurt _"I'm okay. Now, what's with the big grin?"

"Big grin?"

Blaine nodded, and one of the largest smiles he'd ever seen appeared on Kurt's face. Clearing his throat, Kurt said, "I know my dad wanted to tell you this, but I just couldn't wait and - " he took the letter in his hand and opened it, leaning over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder as he read, "Dear Mr. Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a finalist for the NYADA auditions - "

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, leaning forward and straining his eye until he was able to see the words selected and _finalist. _"Oh my god, honey, I'm so proud and happy for you!"

Kurt's grin just kept on growing. "I was so worried; when my dad pulled me out of class, for a second I'd thought something horrible must have happened to you, but then he showed me the letter and it was just a whole different kind of worry."

Blaine hummed, reaching over to run his hand up and down Kurt's arm. They sat there for a while, enjoying the silence and the company of each other, until Blaine needed to voice something that had been on his mind for quite a while. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do once you go to New York?"

Kurt shifted against him, his hand coming up to fiddle with the edge of Blaine's pajama shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Are we... you know," Blaine bit his lip, hesitant to say.

"Doing a long distance relationship, where we both use Skype everyday, call each other as often as we can, and still stay in love with each other? Yes, yes we are."

"Oh... Okay, good."

Kurt went silent for a moment. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thanked you, for what you did, you know. Taking the slushie for me. I feel so bad that it happened, and I just..."

Blaine slid down the bed so that they were face to face with each other. "No need to thank me, Kurt. Really."

Kurt leaned forward and placed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

Pulling away, Kurt sat up and glanced over at the magazine in the chair next to the bed. "Were you reading that before I came over?"

Blaine nodded and sat up with Kurt. "Yeah, I was. I bought it the other day, but I didn't get the chance to read it. It's really hard to read now, because if I strain to hard my eye starts to hurt and itch, and I can't take the pain away, and I'm not allowed to itch, so it's a total lose-lose situation."

"Aw, poo baby," Kurt said teasingly, pressing a few repetitive kisses to Blaine's face, and then began to kiss around the white eye patch the hospital had put over his eye. "Oh, I bought you something," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He fished out a pirate patch, his eyes grinning. "Ta da!"

Blaine let out a laugh, taking the eye patch from Kurt's hands. "Thank you, Kurt. I love it." He shifted on the bed and tilted his head a bit. "Help me put it on?"

"Sure," Kurt said, moving to a kneel as he took the eye patch and tied it gently around Blaine's head. "There you go," he said once he was done.

"Thank you."

Blaine moved to sit back against the headboard, sighing as he did so. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want, actually. I got permission from my dad to stay with you at night, and to come to your surgery so that you'll have someone there for you when you wake up."

Blaine let out a sigh as he stared at his boyfriend. _God, I love you so much_, he thought as Kurt stood up from the bed. "Wait, where are you going?"

Kurt gestured towards the magazine. "Well, you bought this one, and you _rarely_ buy magazines, so I figured there must have been an article that caught your eye. So, why don't I read it to you?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, taking Kurt's NYADA letter and placing it on his nightstand. "You're amazing."

Kurt grinned at him as he sat down on the chair, opening the magazine up. "Oh, I know," he said, and then he began to read, and Blaine leaned back against the headboard again, unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Under his breath he began to hum, _A Pirate's Life for Me_.

"Stop," Kurt said, not looking up from the magazine, but Blaine could see the smile from over the top of the magazine.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n."

Kurt reached over and flicked his shoulder. "Oh, hush, you."

And Blaine shut his mouth.

Aye, aye, Captain indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_ hi.

Blaine's a pirate - ARRRGGH.

Okay, all silliness aside, I was kind of bummed that we didn't get to see Kurt (or Burt, because that guy loves his eventual son-in-law) inform Blaine about NYADA, so I DECIDED TO WRITE IT. AND HERE IT IS.

I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought!

***reuploaded because fanfiction was stupid and said this fic didn't exist. **


End file.
